masou_gakuen_hxhfandomcom-20200223-history
Ragrus
Ragrus ' (ラグルス) is a former member of Vatlantis Empire's Imperial Guards and was an observer of Quantum alongside Zelshione. After the war, she chose to stay on the Ataraxia as student to be with her best friend, Silvia Siklcut. Appearance Ragus is a young girl with green eyes (purple in the anime) and long blonde hair tied in twin tails. She wears a red dress. Personality While she was one of the few Imperial Guards, Ragrus had a haughty attitude towards anyone whose rank is bellow than hers. She greatly admired her superior, Zelshione, wishing to be praised by her. She was fairly short-tempered and and had a lot of pride in her. After her defeat, she lost most of her magical energy, Demon and her memories. This caused Ragrus to feel lost and unsure of her place in Valtantis. However, after seeing the members of Amaterasu while they were idols on Altantis, she became inspired by them. Ironically, she especially became a big fan of Syvia, the very person who defeat her, which caused her to lose everything. While on Hida Nayuta fake Ataraxia, Ragrus personality became somewhat more balance compare to before. She became Sylvia's best friend, rarely being seen without and always looking out for her. However, she act bashful when other commented on this, making her a Tsundere. Ultimately, she chose to stay on Ataraxia over returning to Valtantis after both worlds were restore, as she didn't have any attachments to her home world but a had a close friend on Ataraxia. History Background Plot 'Volume 4 Powers & Abilities Abilities and Skills * Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant: '''While still fairly young and inexperienced, Ragrus has proved that she's talented enough be in the Valtantis Empire Imperial Guard Quartum. Equipment '''Heart Hybrid Gear: Ragrus Heart Hybrid Gear is Demon. Unlike most Heart Hybrid Gears that wear as armor, Demon is basically a giant red robot that moves according to Ragrus's body movements. * Immense Strength: '''Demon's main weapon are long and massive arms which possess colossal amounts of raw power. After doing Ecstasy Hybrid, Demon already immense strength is increased to the point where she could throw a 80 meter tall Tri-Head Magitech Weapon like a giant swing. * '''Immense Durability: Demon massive built can easily withstand most attacks from other Heart Hybrid Gears without difficulty. * Inferno (Scorching Heat Soaring Arm Explosion): Demon strongest and worst attack, where by using all of the magic power of the owner into energy, the main body of Demon will be used as a system that converts magic power into heat and light, resulting in a powerful final attack that can destroy everything within a large area. That amount of power which release has been calculed on 7,2 exa-high-mega joules. Trivia * Ragrus lost her virginity to Kizuna in volume 14. ** This makes her the first known girl who doesn't have a Ros-series core to do Ecstasy Hybrid since Osiris. Category:Vatlantis Category:Female Characters Category:Heart Hybrid Pilot Category:Ataraxia